


Muse

by Mrs_Marlowe



Series: Electric Couple [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, and bedelia is hannibal's muse, and her parents don't like him very much, but this takes place during the renaissance, i know this is probably shit, you can't really tell exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Marlowe/pseuds/Mrs_Marlowe
Summary: Bedelia is Hannibal's muse and the two want to get married, so they have an idea.





	Muse

Hannibal looked across the room at Bedelia, catching her eye. The pair subtly smiled, despite how nervous they were that the secret they had been keeping was about to be revealed. Though no one spoke of it aloud, many among the upper classes believed the two of them were having an affair, which was technically the case. With the unveiling of his first big project, the world would now see that she was, in fact, his muse and the inspiration behind all of his work from the last year. Every piece he had crafted until now was all to make this work perfect. The perfection that he saw in her.

Of course, it would technically be a lie for him to say that he wasn’t courting her. She’d refused three men in the last six months that her parents had found for her. The scorned referring to her as ‘too independent’, which of course never bothered Hannibal. Even with her independence, she was always there for him when he needed her. Just as he was always there for her. He couldn’t help but be happy when she spurned the advances of the others to be with him. He would be the perfect man in the eyes of her parents, if it wasn’t for the fact that he was a foreigner. He did have Italian and French blood, much like she herself, but it was the Lithuanian that took up the majority of him that irked them. He knew it wasn’t fair to her that the two of them carry on as they were and leaving her unmarried, but he also knew that it would be the end of him and his career to lose her.

Hannibal looked back at the cover over the painting, wanting to stop the man from unveiling it, but he couldn’t. It would be unveiled anyway, and might only hurt his reputation. He felt the eyes of Bedelia’s father on him as her mother scolded her in hushed tones. Out of his peripherals, he saw Bedelia look down slowly with a smile on her lips. Surely, they believed his work would be too scandalous for her eyes. Yet, she had been the first one to see it. But yes, far too scandalous for anyone’s eyes; so of course they had decided to show it to the world.

The young man pulled back the cover and the room gasped. They had not expected the feature of the painting to be present in the room, with her parents no less. Hannibal glanced at Bedelia’s father who looked as though he would die, and her mother who couldn’t close her mouth. Bedelia wore a satisfied smirk on her face as slowly the room turned towards her.

Hannibal began moving towards her as people started whispering. Every single thing he heard was untrue until he heard someone whisper, “I suppose they must be in love.”

Hannibal stopped and turned towards the source of the words, nodding slightly before continuing towards her. He offered her his arm, which she took gladly and allowed him to lead her to the front of the room, where his painting stood. Bedelia smiled at the work and how he had captured her. She did look beautiful.

Of course, people were shocked that a lady such as herself had been painted in such a manner that they deemed indecent. Bedelia smiled lightly as Hannibal began speaking, reminding herself of the day they had started this project.

 

_Hannibal was looking at her intently as the two of them looked over his sketches, making her fingers itch towards something that would cover her top half, which was still bare. She turned her head to meet his eyes. “Hannibal, you’re staring,” she scolded him gently._

“ _I’m sure I have expressed how beautiful you are,” he whispered, inching closer towards her and stroking her blonde hair which had come free._

_Bedelia flushed brightly. “Hannibal, sometimes you speak of little else besides my beauty. That, and your adoration for me, your desire to marry me, and your distaste for my parents for keeping us from being together.”_

_Hannibal smiled and wrapped his arms around her. “They aren’t doing a very good job of keeping us apart from one another, now are they? It makes me wonder what they would do if they found out about the two of us.”_

_Bedelia shook her head. “My father would probably have you killed, Hannibal.”_

“ _Would they not suddenly have a desire to see us wed?” he asked. “After all, I doubt that this... information would make other men keen to make you their wife.”_

“ _Well, I would say that you have ruined me for other men, but no, not many would wish to have a whore as their wife,” she replied, “because I am sure that is how they would see me. Us, my independence, would they need another reason for thinking such things?”_

“ _You’ve never been paid. In fact, I would say that I have gained more from our relationship than you have. My art would have remained unsuccessful without you by my side. And then you’ve enriched my life, made me feel happy for the first time since I lost my family,” he said, pressing featherlike kisses to her exposed neck._

_Bedelia tilted her head and looked away from him. “I wish my parents weren’t against you. I wish that they wouldn’t throw me at random men as if I should be with them and forget about being happy. Because no matter what they do, I won’t ever forget you.”_

_Hannibal pulled her close and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, Bedelia tasting herself on his lips, smiling._

“ _I certainly would never forget you either, Bedelia,” he whispered, lips hovering near hers. “Not since you’ve become my muse.”_

“ _I don’t think I’m worthy of such a title, Hannibal,” she replied, returning his kiss._

_Hannibal shook his head. “Nonsense, and I shall prove it to you.”_

“ _How?”_

_He licked his lips. “I want you to properly model for me. For a larger project. One I will show to the world. I can use it to show them and you exactly how much I do love you.”_

“ _What would this particular project entail?” she asked, tilting her head. There was very little she would deny him, but if the world was to see, she knew that there was a great deal she would deny them._

“ _I would like it if you were... partially nude. But that is entirely up to you as well. My vision would only have everyone seeing your back, you know how I dislike sharing,” he suggested, running a finger down her spine, making her arch into his touch._

_Bedelia looked at him and grinned. “I suppose I could do that. For you.”_

_Hannibal smiled and pressed his lips to hers again._

 

Bedelia was brought back to the real world by the sound of her father yelling. Her head turned to his direction, her expression blank. “Father?” she asked.

“I said, have that filth covered up at once. Mr Lecter, you have tried and tried to ruin the reputation of my family and my daughter, and this is taking it much too far. Bedelia, come, we’re leaving.”

Bedelia looked up at Hannibal who gripped her hand. “Father, Hannibal and I need to speak with you and mother.”

Hannibal looked at Bedelia and stroked her back gently, reminding her once again of that day.

People began leaving, shocked at the outburst that had occurred.

“What have you done to my daughter?” Lord DuMaurier asked Hannibal, his voice betraying his anger at the man holding his daughter.

“I’ve not done anything. I only wish to be with her and make her happy. Without her, my art suffers and I find myself unable to produce anything worthy.”

“You wish to use her for your personal gain.”

“No, I have no need for the money that my art brings in. I have no need for your money. I may be a foreigner, but in my home country, I myself am a lord. I have more than what would be needed to provide for her. I choose to be savvy with my money for fear of drawing attention to my status,” he explained. “I fear fathers would push their daughters at me to enrich their names. I only wish for Bedelia.”

Bedelia’s parents looked at one another. “It may be unheard of for people of our station, but we do wish for Bedelia to be happy. And if you can provide for her and make her happy without fear of losing those abilities, I don’t think we should have any qualms about allowing the union.”

Bedelia and Hannibal looked at each other happily, their brains already in shock about their future being together. Bedelia’s parents would even be getting their wish of seeing their daughter wed to a rich man with a title. Would it really be so bad for them if it got around that Bedelia had technically chosen her husband instead of going with someone her parents had chosen? After this unveiling, Bedelia knew that not many of their friends would want their sons to marry her. And she was going to be much happier without them than she ever would be with them. She had Hannibal, and he had her. In the end, it was all that mattered.


End file.
